Inanis Lore
Inanis Lore Inanis takes place in the 4000s, after the invention of Warp Travel in 3982. In 3994, The surviving travelers found a new cluster of galaxies, due to this anomaly, they called these clusters of galaxies Inanis, which in Latin means The Void, and The colonization of Inanis began. Before Inanis Earth's resources had been drained, poverty, starvation and war plagued the Earth, while corrupt corporations ruled. Scientists and corporations rushed to find a solution to leave earth, before the human race died off. Soon warp travel was discovered, and the race to space was on. Corporations created giant sustainable ships known as Travelers. There were a total of ten Travelers. Three in the United States, two in Japan, one in Russia, and four in China. Each Traveler carried around 2 million people. The first ones on board were corporation rulers and government leaders, next were essential personnel, and finally civilians, usually ones with a deep pocket. They all launched in 3885, but Japan were the last to leave earth, this was known as The Ascension. All the Ships except Russia successfully made it off Earth and into space. 30 years into the migration to a new galaxy, Traveler Xīngyún had an irreparable life support failure, all contact was lost with the ship within two days of the report, all 2.1 million passengers and the Leaders of China, were reported deceased. Some critics claim the it was not a technical error, but sabotage. After the loss of Traveler Xīngyún, the three other Chinese Travelers were slowly taken over by the corporations who created the ship. In just 76 years, all Governments on earth were no more, and Corporations ruled. After The Discovery of Inanis All of the remaining Travelers had made it to Inanis, and began the colonization process, but shortly after the starting of Colonies, the Humans realized they were not alone. Multiple sightings of unknown ships near the Colonies started to cause issues. Out of fear the Corporations collided and created the Space Federation, a formal government. They started creating weapons and began training soldiers, preparing for the worst. Soon after, The Humans were contacted by these unknown species. They were known as The Eraboni. That was the only contact ever made between the Eraboni and the Space Federation. The Space Federation, with the help of their allies Titan Corporation, colonized almost every planet in the Galaxy clusters, and now are the most powerful Faction in Inanis, just under The Eraboni. Timeline Great Starvation3862-3875 -The Great Starvation was an Era of complete crop failure on earth. Humans had released so much pollution that the air had become toxic and crops could not grow, following that animals had become severely limited. Eventually the nations declared war on each other leading to the First Resource War. Travel3882 -Warp Travel was invented and the Race to find a new galaxy was on. Corporations build humongous self sustainable ships known as Travelers. There were a total of ten Travelers recorded, four at China, three in the United States, two in Japan, and one in Russia. Ascension3885 -All the Travelers but one successfully left Earth, and begun their migration to a new galaxy. Inanis3994 -Inanis was found by the remaining Travelers, and colonization began on the newly found planets. Of the Eraboni Federation4022 -This discovery of a new race of advanced species sparked fear in the humans as many of them believed the Eraboni would declare war, which sparked many military organizations across Inanis, but they soon found out that the Eraboni were an isolated race. Creation Of the Space Federation4027 -The discovery of the Eraboni race, persuaded the corporations to create governments in case of an attack, the most successful was the Space Federation. Downfall4029-4031 -The Downfall was when the Space Federation resources were plummeting due to the lack of planets being able to grow crops from earth, with the population rising and food becoming short, the S.F. were forced to ration their supplies. 1 Riots4031 -This incident is when a group of civilians gathered and attacked the capital building in protest for the lack of supplies, this incident ended with 41 civilians, and 23 government officials being killed, including a council member. This showed the S.F. they needed to strengthen laws. Director Assassinated -After the Xora 3 riots the former Director was assassinated by an outraged rioter, since the Director had always chosen the next Director before his death, this caused chaos among the councilmen as each of them tried to take the seat of Director through bribing and methods, eventually, the Councilman with the most shares was titled the next Director. Program4032 -After the Xora 1 riots, the S.F. council knew they had to devise a plan to control the population, which sparked up the level program. This program would divide the population based on social rank and skill set. They had six levels, L-1 Government Division, L-2 Enforcement Division, L-3 Civilian Division, L-4 Criminal Division, L-5 Exploration Division, and L-6 Research Division. Most of the population were put into L-3, L-3 had minimal protection, healthcare, and food, as L-1, L-2, and L-6, were treated with better supplies and protection. This unfair system sparked a militia known as The Uprising. Formed4036 -A group of L-3 civilians and L-5 explorers from the outer rims were tired of being mistreated, so they formed The Uprising, and starting liberating planets. Declares War on Uprising4038-4053(Present Day) -The S.F. knew they needed to put this resistance down before it could do major damage, therefore with their superior technology and numbers, they declared war on The Uprising.